I am hellbound
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: The King is Dead Series. C'est un huit-clos, avec un type qui refuse de mourir et un autre qui voudrait être affamé.


******Rating** - T**  
****Genres** - Angst, Deathfic, Family, Friendship, Platonic Grimmjow/Ichigo, Tragedy**  
****Disclaimer **- Tite Kubo, T.S. Eliot**  
****Synopsis** - C'est un huit-clos, avec un type qui refuse de mourir et un autre qui voudrait être affamé.

**/!\ Spoilers sur l'ensemble de l'Arc Aizen /!\**

**Note** - Dans ma longue lignée du post-perte de pouvoirs, voici ce one-shot. Pas vraiment long, et je devrais faire un millier d'autres trucs mais mon tout premier OTP me manquait un peu et j'avais une idée et du temps, donc voilà ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**I am hellbound**

* * *

_The eyes are not here  
__There are no eyes here  
__In this valley of dying stars  
__In this hollow valley  
__This broken jaw of our lost kingdoms__  
_

.

Il est un agent du chaos.

Il a traversé la barrière des genres en second, est ressorti à deux pattes au lieu de quatre et la transition a été longue, longue, _longue_ – le monde était étrangement disproportionné et les regrets commençaient déjà à pourrir à l'arrière de sa tête comme des plantes restées trop longtemps sous la pluie.

La lourdeur de l'épée à sa droite est toujours aussi désagréable, mal venue, profondément _chiante_ – et il n'y avait pas de queue pour le rééquilibrer quand il courrait, à l'époque, alors il est tombé, beaucoup, tout le temps; s'est senti étranger, souvent; n'a finalement trouvé son compte nulle part.

Pantera grondait encore, alors, _partons, va-t-en, cours – ce n'est pas _nous.

Et puis elle s'est tue. Le six dans son dos brûle et les griffures qui lacèrent son dos ne suffisent pas à l'en arracher, cicatrisent dessus et s'écorcher la peau sur les murs effondrés du palais foire lamentablement à chaque tentative.

Etrangement, même si à sa hauteur il en voit beaucoup et en surplombe plus d'un, Grimmjow a la sensation que petit et à quatre pattes, le monde faisait bien plus sens que maintenant.

.

Il y a un Hollow.

Il ne le sent pas, _il le sait_, et à la façon dont toutes les têtes se tournent à sa droite quand ils traversent le pont pour rentrer chez eux ce soir-là, après les cours, Ichigo se doute que c'est pas vraiment une visite de courtoisie. Il n'a pas de pouvoirs, alors vite, très vite, Chad l'attrape et ils s'éloignent tandis qu'Inoue les protège du premier coup – rien ne change vraiment d'une fois sur l'autre, il n'y a pas un bruit et pas un bâtiment détruit, tout est affreusement net, _clean_, et le monde tourne encore quand ils se remettent à marcher.

Attraper le gamin qui a refroidi Aizen, c'est la nouvelle tendance – pourtant il n'y a plus rien à trouver.

Ils lui ont teint les cheveux en noir pour le protéger, ont tous changé d'école pour l'accompagner, et il doit y avoir un Shinigami ou deux constamment dans le coin parce qu'où qu'ils aillent, Inoue et Chad scrutent toujours les environs et font parfois ces hochements de tête (qu'ils croient discrets) au vide.

Urahara traverse parfois la fine barrière du visible pour lui rendre visite et la seule chose sur laquelle l'esprit d'Ichigo reste fixée, c'est les fringues à l'occidentale du Gigai, le costard d'homme d'affaires impeccable et les chaussures cirées, la cravate noire et le trench coat gris, le parapluie; l'écharpe bordeaux qui pend dénouée à son cou est peut-être la seule négligence qu'il s'accorde et son sourire est toujours aussi complaisant, serpentin.

Il leur amène principalement des mauvaises nouvelles et pourtant quand il part, le monde ne s'effondre pas, tourne encore – il parle principalement à Isshin, souvent du Hueco Mundo, plus rarement des Shinigamis ou de Karakura. Jamais rien de détaillé ou de révélateur en sa présence, alors Ichigo oublie, vite, et songe dans l'obscurité de sa chambre que ça craint.

Ça craint, d'être aveugle face à des ennemis déjà invisibles.

.

Le ciel tombe un matin.

Grimmjow ne connaissait pas vraiment le bleu, les couleurs, avant – et il s'en foutait royalement, mais, comment dire ? Chez les vivants c'est un peu cette chose qu'on ne peut pas _ne pas_ voir.

Ça explose, partout, sur les murs et dans le ciel, des gens jusqu'au soleil – il les connaissait par Neliel, les couleurs, lorsqu'il y a bien des années elle lui lisait à voix haute et pour calmer ses tourments de bipède deux ou trois chapitres de ces livres étranges qu'elle possédait et qui traînaient, partout, le long des murs et par piles de dix au pied de son lit. Elle n'avait jamais su gérer son tempérament et ses conneries, elle lisait juste – une femme, _bordel_, et pourtant il l'avait laissée faire.

Il avait été le second transformé, douze avant six, expérimentation réussie avant Espada – et à l'époque, faire la différence entre la faim et la peur devenait trop dur et la perspective de perdre oppressante, alors, fatalement, il avait ravalé sa fierté et marché droit vers la lumière avec une obéissance qu'il ignorait avoir.

La première chose qu'il se rappelle, c'est la lueur aveuglante du dôme et les draps, ces foutus draps qui grattaient et les mèches claires dans ses yeux, trop de doigts pas assez de griffes, de longs membres inutiles et encombrants, marcher, marcher et finalement se rendre compte qu'il manque ce truc – la faim.

Le dôme tombe un matin, et il n'y a plus de bleu qu'un Arrancar égaré dans le vide oppressant des couloirs.

.

Il a erré longtemps dans les corridors creux de l'école, sous le soleil écrasant de la fin juin et jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne une dernière fois pour lui – à la rentrée prochaine ce serait un tout nouveau genre de monde, à croire qu'on ne cessait jamais vraiment d'en trouver d'autres.

Pourtant malgré les pitreries de ses amis il se sent incroyablement seul, et c'est comme s'il ne faisait plus partie du même univers qu'eux – il y a toute une réalité qu'ils distinguent nettement sous la première et Ichigo a la sensation d'avoir perdu un bras. Il les connaît, sait tous leurs trucs, comme par exemple lorsqu'ils utilisent _prof de sport_ pour Shinigami et _séance_ pour chasse au Hollow – c'est ridicule et ils croient que ça marche.

Amèrement, il songe que bientôt l'été ne sera plus qu'un souvenir et les mois entiers qu'il a passé hors de son corps aussi; il pourrait partir quelque part, vers la côte avec le voyage scolaire de fin d'année ou dans les montagnes pour s'aérer; il a vaguement conscience que sa sécurité dépend de sa décision, que les barrières autour de sa maison et les gens assignés à sa protection ne resteront pas pour toujours et qu'il y a sa sœur qui les voit mais n'en dit rien. Ichigo se demande souvent s'il n'aurait pas du faire pareil; nier en bloc, laisser ça aux adultes – les monstres sous son lit sont partis vite, avec la veilleuse et les histoires de son père, alors pourquoi pas ceux-là ?

Dès qu'il a été debout, après son retour, après tout ça, personne ne l'a lâché pendant des jours; les auscultations les médicaments le séjour rapide à l'hosto les radios les piqûres les comprimés – un coma d'un mois, ça laisse des traces et personne n'est sûr de comment il tient debout après une convalescence immobile aussi longue. Pourtant Ichigo aura été capable de se lever pour dire un dernier adieu – c'était plus un au revoir qu'autre chose, alors, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir (même s'il se doutait bien que ça ne durerait pas pour toujours).

Vivre avec des morts, c'est pas vraiment commun.

Isshin lui lit avec l'inquiétude sérieuse d'un médecin pour son patient le compte-rendu détaillé des examens, lui explique qu'il n'a pas physiquement grandi depuis que son âme a été sciemment séparée de son corps, que, de même, il n'a pas vieilli et qu'il est en tout point identique à l'année précédente – rien n'a bougé, comme si son organisme s'était mis sur pause.

C'est par là qu'Ichigo commence à comprendre que passer la moitié de son temps mort, ça pue.

– J'ai régressé, c'est ça ?

Pause.

– Il y a une raison pour laquelle les Shinigamis Remplaçants sont rares, dit Isshin en refermant le dossier.

Il lève les yeux du cendrier vide posé sur son bureau. Ichigo reste indolent prostré mort dans sa chaise. Un genre de question sort de sa bouche, _explique_, étonnamment plus bas que sa première interrogation et sa langue est pâteuse ses lèvres toutes sèches et son corps sans os.

– C'est Ryuken qui l'a vu.

Pause, et d'un coup le silence lui rappelle ce jour où ils ont tous été l'accompagner chez Inoue, quand ils ont teints ses cheveux en noir et comment, face à l'assemblée songeuse et un miroir reflétant sa nouvelle apparence, il avait soufflé _on dirait mon père_.

– On a contacté Soul Society pour avoir des infos. Kisuke va essayer des choses de son côté. On ne peut qu'attendre – pour l'instant.

Ichigo ne le voit pas faire le tour du bureau et le sent à peine poser sa main sur son épaule avant de l'enjoindre à sortir, à marcher, à demander s'il avait besoin d'un truc, _vraiment, pas de souci_. Il sourit faiblement devant l'image sereine de ses sœurs endormies face à la télévision et marche après marche atteint sa chambre. Il y en a vingt-deux.

_Vingt-deux._ Un âge qu'il atteindra peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Fatalement, la nuit tombe et le monde tourne encore, son réveil sonne parce qu'il a oublié de l'éteindre et pourtant l'école est finie – il n'y a plus devant lui que l'ombre languissante de trop longues journées complètement vides.

Il envie l'optimisme de son père, lui renvoie ses sourires encourageants par-dessus la table du petit-déjeuner, écoute le babillage de Yuzu et Karin leurs copains, copines, écoles pas finies pas d'examens, et les jumelles restent oublieuses encore un peu du sort de leur frère aîné.

.

Il y a ce jour de juin où ils vont toujours au cimetière, et c'est comme un pèlerinage morbide, d'aller sur la tombe de leur mère pendant que le soleil du début d'été frappe fort sur la ville, les stèles blanches et la chaleur est lourde au milieu des odeurs d'encens. Ichigo y va le jour de son anniversaire, pour dire merci et parler, un peu – Inoue l'accompagne et pose une main compatissante sur son épaule, à la manière de son père et de beaucoup d'autres depuis que la nouvelle a circulé.

Désespérément, ils aimeraient une solution.

– Chad nous rejoindra plus tard pour aller chez Urahara, dit-elle tandis qu'ils s'éloignent.

Ichigo ne l'entend qu'à peine et en profite aussi pour dire adieu – ce sera jamais jouable, de la retrouver dans l'immensité du Rukongai, et Inoue a l'air de comprendre profondément son chagrin, là où son propre frère ne restera qu'une âme perdue au milieu de beaucoup d'autres.

Il le sait, il a à tous leurs condoléances éternelles pour sa mère, ses pouvoirs et le reste; mais il sait aussi que le problème n'est plus vraiment là, uniquement là – au fond, il n'a perdu personne.

C'est juste lui qui s'est paumé.

.

Maintenant, il ne se demande plus vraiment _pourquoi Aizen_.

A la place, il ne reste qu'un ironique pourquoi pas _moi_.

.

C'est un genre de loi qui dit _ici_ _on est baptisé sanglant et chassé chassant on finira dans une marre de sang._ On n'y coupe pas – c'est assassin au mieux mangé au pire, quatre pattes dans le sable prédateur de tout un monde, crocs luisants dans l'infinie nuit et armure cliquetant, rongeant les os et dévorant la mer de sable qui s'étend.

Grimmjow se souvient encore des cieux noirs et de la lune blanche, inchangés et indifférents, un pays de sable où seul le rouge changeait la donne. Manger alors, c'était un destin quotidien où son estomac n'existait pas. Il a connu les sables mouvants, la nuit éternelle et de la faim; il est ridiculement petit, mais agile là où le reste du monde est plat, gigantesque et indolent – et s'il pousse assez loin, Grimmjow se rappelle encore des débuts de sa conscience. Menos Grande avec une individualité, c'est une merde dont on se sort sans vraiment savoir que ça ne fait qu'empirer.

Adjuchas il fait comme le reste des âmes damnées de ce foutu purgatoire, il rampe jusqu'à la surface et les dunes sont hautes, austères, immobiles, la lande sans fin tout autour de lui et il se demande, face à tout ce vide vierge et stérile, si c'est pas juste un autre Enfer.

Ses embuscades sont merdiques, alors il arrête de chercher, parle peu mord trop et les tue sans s'arrêter – il a faim, affreusement faim et la question reste continuellement en suspens quand il dévore encore un, _est-ce que ça suffira ?_

Ils lui disent tous, d'ailleurs, à un moment où à un autre. Leur meute est ridicule, ils le suivent juste et il les menace sans arrêt, copieusement, ils sont cons pourris moches faibles et il n'y a rien à en tirer, mais ils suivent et lui disent chacun leur tour.

– Il y a un foutu trou dans ton estomac, ça suffira jamais.

Iilford.

– T'auras toujours ça, là, l'envie de bouffer, et ça te rendra dingue, complètement fou – et si tu les tuais tous ? Si un jour y a plus jamais personne, tu commenceras par ta queue et tu finiras pas tes pattes, à moitié crevé dans le caniveau ?

– P'tain, pas glorieux.

– Uaip. 'Fin, de toute façon…

Aucun d'entre eux sait si c'est jouable.

Encore, la question reste là, cette pute, parce que Shawlong ne _la_ ressent plus et les autres de moins en moins – lui, il brûle encore, et la conclusion tombe, fatale.

– Parce qu'un jour, hein, _forcément_, ça arrivera.

– Tout c'qu'est merdique arrive, ici, ajoute Nakeem.

– Rien n'arrive, _justement_, le corrige Edrad en grognant. Ça marche plus de les bouffer, je me sens pas plus fort. On ira pas super loin si ça continue... Alors on va crever. C'tout.

Ils ne sont pas résignés, ils sont juste creux.

Et Grimmjow est simplement affamé.

.

Il les a laissés à leurs gémissements et ricane encore, quand Aizen en rassemble quelques uns dont lui – et ils sont les tout premiers, les premiers Hollows et il y a pas de sélection, personne se bouffe et tout le monde écoute religieusement.

C'est miraculeux, ce truc.

Ça brille et ça les rend mieux, ni faim ni soif ni peur juste obéissance en échange et les plus forts seront toujours les plus forts – pas de lézard, juste trois briques blanches où habiter et un serment à respecter.

Et au fond, ça sonnait bien – d'être les épées de sa Seigneurie Aizen.

.

Il est en train de mourir parce qu'il est mort trop de fois l'an passé.

C'est con.

.

Les jours passent sans nouvelles, comme si tout le monde le croyait capable de supporter l'arrivée de sa mort avec autant de sérénité qu'un jour de pluie – oh, un peu d'ennui et demain il n'y aura rien, rien d'autre que le mécontentement d'hier rincé par l'eau du ciel.

Quelqu'un est dans la cuisine et discute avec son père.

Ou, non, dans l'autre sens : son père est seul dans la cuisine. Il parle. Tout est normal, sauf le siège tiré face à lui et sa discussion, l'air plus frais autour de l'endroit où _peu importe qui c'est_ est assis.

– Fils, commence alors gravement son père.

.

Les vivants sont à peine plus distrayants.

Ils vivent, c'est tout, rien de plus à dire et c'est le truc le plus chiant du monde. Sans la faim, le pays d'où il vient est juste un putain de bac à sable et Grimmjow arrive à court d'idées. Se remettre à les dévorer, ça ne change rien.

Il a essayé.

C'est pas jouable, d'être un Arrancar au Pays des Hollows – autant partir.

.

Grimmjow regarde juste, mais il comprend avant de le trouver qu'il y a une couille.

Y a un Hollow pas loin, un de ces cons qui se croit génial et unique comme un flocon de neige et qui voudrait aller se faire le gamin qui a tué Aizen – sauf que ça marche pas vraiment comme ça, ici. Et Kurosaki c'pas vraiment la demoiselle en détresse de base qui hurle et crie; peut-être que c'est pas vraiment le prince non plus, mais le rôle de la bête est déjà pris.

Sauf qu'il n'y va pas.

Il ne tourne même pas la tête, continue simplement à regarder les brins d'herbe bouger dans le vent depuis son jardin, les formes bizarres des nuages cotonneux d'un ciel que Grimmjow ignore encore – il est absent, distrait par l'air qui siffle dans les branches et son chant dans les feuilles, ses yeux ambrés simplement _perdus_.

Ce n'est plus le gamin aux yeux imbibés de reiatsu, à la voix rendue rauque et graveleuse par son masque aux lignes rouges – c'est juste un homme, _brun_, moins halé et pas plus grand mais définitivement changé, qui regarde le monde tourner en clignant à peine des yeux.

Kurosaki a l'air loin, comme ça.

.

Si le ciel pouvait l'avaler, ce serait immensément génial.

Mais ici comme ailleurs, ce n'est pas un endroit où il peut tomber – personne ne tombe en haut ici.

C'est physique.

Personne ne court à l'horizontale sur des immeubles bleus pour fuir son double en blanc, ici.

.

Il le suit un peu, curieux, et se glisse dans les failles des barrières sans y penser – c'est comme un rideau, suffit de savoir où passer, et il ne fait finalement que regarder. Ichigo ne le voit pas, et il comprend en espionnant un peu et en se cachant beaucoup qu'il y a effectivement une merde. Un truc à propos du reiatsu, de la perte de ses pouvoirs et de sa vie _vie_ et de ce qu'ils appellent tous Soul Suicide en chuchotant prestement dans les couloirs.

_Ah._

Il est en train de crever.

.

Les nuits sont différentes ici. Elles s'arrêtent.

.

Au début, naïvement, il pense que c'est la fenêtre qui a un souci. Qu'il l'a sûrement laissée plus entrouverte qu'il ne le pensait. De toute façon il crève de chaud – alors le courant d'air glacé qui vient du pied de son lit, il le remercie.

Les jours sont longs et pour la première fois depuis des années, il n'a pas de devoirs de vacances et rien à préparer – Juillet dure et ce sera peut-être son dernier, alors, Ichigo essaie d'apprécier un minimum.

C'est pas facile.

Il se sent isolé et ça lui rappelle qu'évidemment, au bout du compte, il mourra.

.

Urahara lui explique, amer, les lèvres pincées et l'air tellement désolé qu'on dirait presque que ce n'est pas lui, ce qui va arriver. Point par point, il détaille, détaille et – finalement, soupire.

– Il n'y a plus de reiatsu pour tenir ton âme attachée à ton corps – et on ne peut rien t'injecter, les canaux ont disparu à cause de Mugetsu.

Ça, c'est fondamentalement la raison pour laquelle il agonise.

– Ton âme se détache de ton corps, ajoute-t-il calmement.

Isshin et pratiquement la totalité des gens entassés dans leur petite cuisine se raidissent, leurs mains se crispent et les regards vont d'Ichigo à Urahara et d'Urahara à Ichigo et personne ne sait vraiment quoi dire.

– Le processus peut prendre quelques jours ou quelques années. Ce n'est pas – je ne suis pas vraiment familier avec ce genre de choses, avoue-t-il, ses yeux cachés dans l'ombre de sa frange.

– C'est un genre de sclérose en plaques. Un jour ce sera beaucoup et le lendemain, rien. Je n'ai pas de meilleures façon d'expliquer, et –

Ichigo n'entend pas les précisions de son père.

_Expliquez tout si vous voulez_, a-t-il envie de leur dire, _ça ne changera rien_.

– Et son âme ? Demande Inoue.

Sa voix est toute tremblante et ses yeux embués, comme ceux de Tatsuki qui frotte vigoureusement ses paupières et tient Orihime par les épaules.

– Lorsque Kurosaki a utilisé l'ultime Getsuga, ça a pompé sur tout son reiatsu. Il ne reste rien, explique Urahara.

– Et on ne peut pas lui en filer, marmonne Tatsuki.

Ses poings se serrent et la colère irradie d'elle, comme d'Isshin; Chad est le géant immobile derrière sa chaise, une main sur le dossier et c'est comme un pilier qui les empêche tous de s'effondrer.

– Non, confirme Urahara. Son âme, sans reiatsu, ira probablement jusqu'à Soul Society sans accompagnement.

Il hoche légèrement la tête sur sa droite, là où un Shinigami comme un autre est sans doute perché à écouter mais ne prononce pas un mot, pour ne pas laisser Ichigo hors de la conversation (ou peut-être qu'il commente, et que c'est une des raisons du silence des autres, par moments).

– Et si jamais …

– Nous veillerons à ce que ça n'arrive pas, répond immédiatement Urahara en regardant derechef à sa droite.

Peut-être que c'est simplement Yoruichi.

Et face à tous leurs visages tristes et décomposés, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'excuser, parce que d'ordinaire, c'est lui qui les protège, pas eux, et les sirènes sonnent dans sa tête, crient _anormal anormal_ et bientôt Ichigo entend juste _inutile inutile_.

Il va mourir, sans reiatsu, sans rien, _seul_, et c'est la chose la plus terrorisante du monde.

.

C'est Septembre et les brises glacées toutes fenêtres fermées, ça commence à le faire chier. C'est comme si, en fait, ils venaient regarder une dernière fois un homme jadis grand se casser la gueule dans l'agonie.

Et ça le tue.

Ichigo refuse qu'on le voit pourrir, et tant pis si ça aide Renji Rukia _qui que ce soit_ à faire son deuil.

– Partez juste, lâche-t-il au vide avec une lassitude colérique de plus en plus coutumière.

Il n'entend pas de réponse.

.

Le décollement évolue parfois vite – à ces moments là, il est étourdi, vacillant, amnésique et ça dure un jour ou deux, une heure ou deux avant de s'arrêter mais ça ne part jamais vraiment; Yuzu et Karin ont été mises au courant, finalement, et Août est passé dans la joie de longues discussions dans le jardin au milieu de l'herbe mal tondue et à l'ombre des arbres. Il a récupéré sa vraie couleur de cheveux, aide à la clinique les jours où il n'est pas trop fatigué. Yuzu lui a appris à faire des colliers de pâquerettes, et il a répliqué sans conviction qu'on pouvait produire de l'opium à partir des coquelicots – alors Karin a immédiatement sifflé _pff comme si les toxicos allaient se mettre à chasser les fleurs dans les champs !_

Et pendant un long moment, tout est bien.

.

C'est devenu un genre d'habitude, s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre entrouverte les soirs trop chauds, sa veste balancée en boule sur le sol négligemment, les lumières du dehors éclairant jusqu'à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Grimmjow s'ennuie, _affreusement_, et rêve de bien davantage mais c'est un quelque chose qu'il ne peut plus avoir – alors il reste, aussi par curiosité. Voir le Shinigami crever, c'était drôle. Les treize premiers jours. Son âme se barre, son corps se décrépit. Un de ses ongles est tombé l'autre jour parce qu'il mange pas assez, il pâlit déjà, et ses cernes sont moches et violets et il a ricané pas mal de fois en le voyant se rattraper précipitamment aux murs.

Le truc, c'est qu'à un moment ça a arrêté d'être drôle pour devenir juste profondément emmerdant.

Et ça l'agace. Ce type, là, c'est un monstre et l'image de ces yeux jaunes est incrustée encore brûlante dans sa mémoire, ses souvenirs intacts – avec l'idée que si tout le monde était comme lui, putain, juste _putain_.

Il lui souhaiterait presque de crever vite.

.

Le reste du monde ne réalise pas vraiment.

Ichigo apprend de la bouche d'Inoue un jour où ils déjeunent sur les bords du fleuve, non loin du pont en cas d'averse car Septembre est déjà humide, à un moment où Ishida s'en va sans raison et où Chad somnole en silence sous les rayons du soleil.

– Urahara nous a testé pour le décollement, tu sais, lui annonce-t-elle presque sur le ton de la confidence en le regardant sous ses cils avec cet air quémandant une rédemption inconditionnelle.

Il les imagine cherchant compulsivement des traces d'évaporation suspectes, parce qu'au fond ça marche un peu comme ça, moins de conscience plus d'incontinence; le niveau d'eau qui représente votre âme baisse continuellement, moins vite quand c'est la foire aux nuages et beaucoup trop quand c'est ensoleillé.

– Je – moi et Chad, on est indemnes. Ishida aussi, ajoute-t-elle après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horizon, comme si en dévoiler trop dans ces contrées risquait de les faire assassiner.

En chuchotant, elle poursuit, se penche vers lui et l'enjoint au plus grand secret d'un regard comme s'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et Ichigo a envie de lui dire _je suis aveugle ils sont muets je vais crever ils viendront me chercher_.

C'est juste une question de temps, en fait.

.

Les jours sont longs, en automne, et il en passe la plupart dehors avec cet éternel et écrasant sentiment qui vient quand on voit la vie s'écouler et se tarir en songeant, amer, qu'on n'en a pas vu ou fait assez mais qu'il est trop tard pour y changer quelque chose. Quand il dit ça à son père, Isshin lui répond _ah, oui, c'est un genre de trucs qui arrive beaucoup_. Il précise que c'est normal. Ils parlent beaucoup, mais n'ont pas l'impression de s'être dit grand-chose d'important quand Ichigo part se reposer avant le dîner.

C'est un genre de truc qui arrive beaucoup, ces temps-ci.

.

Le premier qui craque, étonnement, c'est Ishida.

.

– Je ne deviendrais pas comme ton frère.

Les mots s'évadent avant d'exister dans sa tête, et il y a cette éternelle rage d'avoir échoué là où jadis il y parvenait si bien, les innombrables _j'aurais voulu faire tellement plus_, et Ichigo voit des larmes des larmes et s'excuse encore parce que ça ne devait pas arriver, pas vraiment, mourir comme ça.

Le plan c'était de mourir en dernier. Longtemps après sa famille ses amis ses collègues les gens tout, rester rester rester parce que c'est son rôle – et qu'il sait ce qui arrive quand on part trop tôt (et il songe d'ailleurs que, _fatalement_, on part toujours trop tôt).

– Je te le promets, je te jure, je –

– Tu ne seras plus là, souffle-t-elle.

Ses cils ont l'air des gouttières qu'il y a sur le toit de l'école, remplies d'eau prêtes à déborder mais trop solidement accrochées au mur pour lâcher, et Inoue renifle avant de l'enlacer et de lui dire, tout bas, que tout ira bien.

Et Ichigo a envie de répondre que non; _merde, non_.

.

Vers Décembre, il devient colérique et encore plus amer, erre comme un cancéreux drogué déjà décédé dans les rues et il n'y a plus grand-chose qui le tient debout – personne n'est plus là, adieu adieu meurt en silence et bien sûr, bien sûr que plus tard nous serons là.

– Personne ne veut te voir dans cet état, fils, personne.

Il paraît que c'est dur, trop dur, inhumain de voir ça et est-ce que quelqu'un pense à _lui_ ?

.

Tout est blanc et sans horizon, Las Noches bis et Kurosaki continue de crever à petit feu comme une bougie qu'on n'arrive pas à se décider à éteindre. Les barrières sont fines mais il n'y plus grand monde pour les traverser, rien qu'un crétin ou deux, parfois un mort en vie, le paternel taré et les deux gamines qui habitent ici.

C'est une longue chose, la vie, et Grimmjow est presque heureux de pas se taper un tel merdier.

.

– Je sais que t'es là.

– Fais pas genre, Kurosaki, tu me vois pas, ricane Grimmjow.

– Rebord de fenêtre. Tu te fous toujours là. T'es le seul.

– Ton tour flippant avec les courants d'air, t'emmerde pas à m'expliquer.

Ichigo hausse les épaules avec l'air cynique d'un type près à tout pour vous emmerder, pourtant sans rien ajouter – il observe juste le coin de sa chambre, sachant où mais pas exactement _où_, comme un aveugle cherchant à rencontrer vos yeux et misérablement ça foire alors Grimmjow l'aide un peu.

Il se penche, leurs yeux se croisent.

– T'as la même gueule qu'un Menos.

– Karin t'as vu.

– La pute.

– Elle ne t'a pas reconnu.

– C'triste.

– Mais elle t'a décrit, et, en fait –

– J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'elle a vu, c'te gosse.

– On peut jouer à tape une fois pour oui et deux fois pour non ?

– Quoi, sur ta gueule ?

Il considère l'idée, Ichigo attend, et pendant un instant il n'y a que le silence solitaire de la chambre.

– J'avoue que ce jeu a de l'avenir, Miss, mais j'te traverse.

– Evidemment ça marche pas…

– Ton idée.

Il scrute sa chambre à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait marcher, gauche droite étagère sans se lever parce qu'il est tombé ce matin et que sa cheville est une salope qui lui rappelle sa témérité un peu trop violemment s'il essaye de marcher.

– Grimmjow, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici au juste ?

Ils ne s'entendent pas, alors l'Arrancar ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre.

.

– N'empêche, ce serait cool si tu devenais un Hollow.

– Ah, putain, vire, s'agace Ichigo en s'enroulant dans son plaid.

Il est assis sur le canapé, télé allumée magasine sur la table basse et ignore encore ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire de sa journée avant le grand événement de la soirée, apéro repas vin fête et plein de gens sont invités. La journée est longue, et il est seul à la maison parce que sortir, nope – sortir a toujours été trop dangereux.

– Fais pas ta chieuse, réplique Grimmjow en lui envoyant un coup.

Et son pied traverse le buste du gamin et c'est tout, voilà, parce qu'ils sont juste deux crétins qui parlent tous seuls dans un salon trop décoré sans se toucher ou s'entendre ou se voir, le genre d'effet secondaire qui vient avec la mort.

– Vire, j'ai froid.

Et Ichigo a envie de dire, _Reste putain, reste jusqu'à la fin. _

_Je veux pas crever tout seul._

.

Novembre passe et ça dure, les discussions à sens unique et le monde glacé et les horizons gelés, la présence froide jamais loin et parfois beaucoup trop proche et il a cette sensation affreuse, cette furieuse envie de toucher mais il n'y a qu'un large vide et ses doigts sont gelés et ses mots sans réponse, sans sens, sans rien –

– Tu crois qu'on peut redevenir ce qu'on était avant ?

Il contemple à peine l'idée parce qu'il sait déjà que c'est impossible –une, parce que la régression a toujours eu ce ton trop définitif qui le lui plait pas; deux, parce que ça marche pas comme ça. Un Arrancar qui veut redevenir un Hollow, c'est un peu comme Kurosaki qui veut récupérer ses pouvoirs.

– Je veux dire, avant, avant. T'étais qui avant d'ailleurs ? Tu te rappelles ?

– T'vois, on a eu le choix. Je crois. On s'est juste chiés.

Il se tourne vers Ichigo qui a les yeux posés sur la télévision, les images défilent et c'est tout.

– Et y pas d'avant.

_–_ Si je pouvais revenir, j'essaierais de sauver ma mère. J'essaierais de sauver Rukia, mieux, et d'empêcher Aizen.

Puis il ajoute dans un murmure :

– J'essaierai de te sauver aussi.

– Essaie toujours, ça marchera pas.

Et le six dans son dos brûle brûle _brûle_.

.

Vers Février, il y a des formes qui commencent à danser devant ses yeux, trop souvent indistinctes et quelques fois colorées, pas suffisamment gênantes pour être remarquées – jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un peu plus, traçant les contours couleur chair d'un bras ou les plis d'un manteau, le début d'une silhouette et Ichigo comprend alors qu'il ne reste lui plus tellement de temps, car logiquement, s'il recommence à voir les morts, c'est parce qu'il en sera bientôt un.

Et la brume glacée à ses côtés demeure, part rarement mais ne disparaît pas complètement; ils se parlent à peine et ne se comprennent sûrement pas, ça n'a jamais marché et pourtant Ichigo aurait aimé.

– Je me demande quand même, commence-t-il alors qu'il fait le tour du quartier en prenant garde de ne pas glisser sur les trottoirs verglacés, ça fait quoi au juste d'être un Hollow ?

Il ne sait pas si Grimmjow est présent dans le froid ambiant, s'il y a quelqu'un avec lui ou toute une armée pour l'entourer – et ils peuvent bien venir, ces agents de la mort, Ichigo sait déjà qu'il mourra seul. Pas de miracles, pas de colle magique au reiatsu, c'est foutu – et il évite de dire que c'est quelque chose de récurrent dans sa vie, ça, la fameuse question, le sempiternel _et si j'étais mort avec ma mère ?_

– Je me doute qu'il y a pas d'école. C'est pas un truc qui s'apprend, dit-il.

L'air qui s'échappe de sa bouche quand il parle est blanc, blanc à cause de la différence de température – _quand je serais mort, ça fera plus rien ou ça continuera ?_

_Est-ce que je me souviendrais de tout ça ?_

– Je pourrais peut-être aller faire un tour de ce côté-là, remarque. Voir par moi-même. Changer de côté, un peu – Urahara dit que c'est trop le bordel.

Il ne donnait jamais de nom et pas beaucoup plus d'explications, simplement ses éternels refrains sibyllins – comprendre, _les Shinigamis font les cons_ et il leur dit mais sans leur dire, parce que perdre une place à peine récupérée ce serait comme commettre un parricide alors qu'on a tout juste été adopté.

– C'est idiot comme idée, rit-il pas deux secondes plus tard. Pas comme si j'avais le choix. Ça doit se battre pour avoir le droit de m'envoyer en haut, là-bas.

En réalité, il ne sait pas vraiment et il commence à faire trop froid pour qu'il demeure à l'extérieur encore bien longtemps – son père le surveille depuis la fenêtre de son bureau et une de ses sœurs ne va sûrement pas tarder à venir le chercher, lui dire qu'il faut mettre la table ou couper des trucs ou que leur père a fait une connerie; tous les prétextes sont bons mais ce n'est jamais le vrai et tout le monde s'applique à l'éviter. Jusqu'ici ça marche plutôt bien – il leur souhaite simplement que ça dure, même s'il sait très bien qu'à un moment ça s'arrêtera. Tout s'arrête.

Même les miracles.

.

Inévitablement, il s'isole.

C'est plus facile qu'il ne le croyait et il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre qu'une brise glacée pour lui tenir compagnie, comme s'il s'asseyait face au frigo avant de lui faire des longs monologues pas plus enflammés qu'une liste de course lue à voix haute.

Est-ce qu'il a des regrets ?

Pas vraiment. Le fait de savoir qu'il y a un après gâche un peu tout, puisqu'il sait ce qui va arriver – son seul regret, en fin de compte, c'est que ça continue. Les batailles sans fins et juste à l'instinct, tout interminablement éternel; vue d'ici, la mort a presque l'air d'une deuxième damnation et c'est pénible, parce qu'il sait déjà.

Il sait déjà pour le Rukongai, pour sa mémoire disparue, comment personne ne sera foutu de le retrouver là-bas, parce que c'est grand et immense et pourtant complètement vide – comment, au final, il ne restera plus que lui, le soleil et son arme.

S'appellera-t-il seulement encore Ichigo ?

– Hey, Grimm ?

.

Ils le brûlent.

Pas par choix, mais parce qu'il n'y a pas suffisamment de place chez les humains pour s'arranger autrement; oh ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté un ou deux tours mais les affaires des mortels sont les leurs uniquement lorsque l'un d'entre eux traverse la ligne ténue qui sépare mort et vie.

Ils le brûlent, et c'est si singulièrement semblable au Soukyoku que Rukia regarde la fumée s'élever du crématorium sans la voir.

.

– Hey Grimm, si tu –

– La ferme, j'suis pas d'humeur.

Il n'a pas faim, n'a envie de rien et rageuse, sa voix couvre celle d'Ichigo qui doit le comprendre au moins un peu parce qu'il n'essaie pas plus, souffle juste _okay_, et laisse simplement tomber.

Il va crever et même s'ils ne se parlent pas vraiment, c'est chiant pour tout un tas de raisons – le gamin lui doit une victoire et il y a cette histoire d'Aizen vidé de ses tripes, sa faim qui ne revient pas et tout un désert sans Roi, son monde entier sans loi; et putain, ça devait pas se passer comme ça.

Pourtant ça reste, _Hey Grimm, si tu me bouffes j'irai pas chez les Shinigamis._


End file.
